1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for use in forming concrete walls, blocks and other components. The invention relates more particularly to components of a concrete form system, and methods of using the same, including: i) side panels having an improved web member structure embedded therein; ii) a connector link for joining two or more connectors spanning between two side panels of the concrete form system to create a form cavity of extended incremental width dimension; iii) a ledge assembly for providing a bearing surface, such as for supporting a brick fascia, a flooring system, or other components; iv) a corner web member for incorporation into corner side panels of the concrete form system for attachment of wall cladding; and v) a termite infestation identification surface incorporated into a side panel of the concrete from system.
2. Description of Related Art
Concrete walls in building construction traditionally have been produced by first setting up two spaced apart form panels and pouring concrete into the space between the form panels. After the concrete hardens, the builder then removes the forms, leaving the cured concrete wall. This technique has been found to present a number of drawbacks. For example, formation of concrete walls using the traditional technique is inefficient because of the time required to erect the forms, wait until the concrete cures, and take down the forms. The traditional forming and fabricating technique, therefore, is an expensive, labor-intensive process. Moreover, the provision of a ledge or other bearing surface using traditional forming techniques greatly increases the complexity and expense of a project.
Improved techniques have been developed for forming modular concrete walls, using a foam insulating material for the form panels. The modular form panels are set up, typically generally parallel to each other, with connecting components holding the two form panels in place relative to each other. Concrete is then poured into the space between the foam form panels. Unlike the traditional forming technique, however, the foam form panels remain in place after the concrete has cured. That is, the form panels become a permanent part of the building after the concrete cures. The concrete walls made using this technique can be stacked on top of each other many stories high to form all of a building""s walls. In addition to the efficiency gained by eliminating the need for removal of the form panels from the structure, the foam material of the form panels provides the finished wall with improved thermal insulation and acoustical impedence characteristics, as compared to bare concrete walls.
A number of variations of modular insulating concrete forms and methods for their use have been developed. Concrete form systems utilizing opposed side panel forms joined by connectors to define a chamber therebetween are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,698,947; 4,730,422 and 4,884,382, all incorporated herein by reference, disclose concrete form systems incorporating connectors for holding the side panels in spaced relation; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,049, also incorporated herein by reference, discloses a connector for such systems. Although the exemplified prior art proposed variations to achieve improvements with concrete form systems, drawbacks still exist for each design. The connecting components used in the prior art to hold the walls are typically constructed of plastic foam, high density plastic, or a metal bridge, which acts as a non-structural support, i.e., once the concrete cures, the connecting components serve no function.
A further exemplified embodiment of a prior art connecting component for a concrete form system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,459, which issued to Mensen, on Feb. 21, 1995 and which is incorporated herein by reference. This patent discloses xe2x80x9cbridging membersxe2x80x9d that comprise end plates connected by a plurality of web members. The bridging members also use reinforcing ribs, reinforcing webs, reinforcing members extending from the upper edge of the web member to the top side of the end plates, and reinforcing members extending from the lower edge of the web member to the bottom side of the end plates. As one skilled in the art will appreciate, this support system is expensive to construct, which, in turn, increases the cost of the formed wall. It has been found that such concrete form systems may be improved upon through the provision of a modified web member in place of the above described web member 16.
One further disadvantage common to the prior art concrete form systems is the limited ability to vary the spacing between side panels of the forms, and thereby, the thickness of the finished concrete wall. Typically, connectors or bridging members are provided in several standard lengths, often in two-inch increments (i.e., 2xe2x80x3, 4xe2x80x3, 6xe2x80x3 and 8xe2x80x3), to produce standard wall thicknesses. It has been found desirable however, for certain applications, to produce walls of greater or different thickness than is permitted using standard length connectors. For example, desired wall thicknesses of up to and possibly exceeding 24xe2x80x3 may be encountered. Typically, however, owing in part to the dimensions of associated commercially available building materials, walls are formed with thicknesses of even two-inch increments. The provision of separate connectors manufactured in lengths adapted to produce walls of every potential incremental thickness (e.g., 4xe2x80x3, 6xe2x80x3, 8xe2x80x3, . . . up to 24xe2x80x3 or more) would be prohibitively expensive. Known adjustable length connectors are expensive to produce and complicated to install, thus increasing fabrication costs and potential for incorrect adjustment and installation. Thus, it has been found that a need exists for a concrete form system and method of concrete fabrication enabling the production of walls of various thicknesses utilizing standard components.
For certain applications during building of concrete structures, it is also often desirable to provide a bearing surface, such as a ledge or shelf, on a concrete wall or other structure. For example, a brick fascia may be provided on the exterior surface of a concrete wall, typically extending upwardly from grade, and/or bearing surfaces for floor joists, floor trusses, ceiling joists or other building components may be required on the interior surface of a wall. Known insulated concrete form systems have been found to present undesirable disadvantages in forming such bearing surfaces. For example, the brick shelf form described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,600 has been found less than fully satisfactory due to the presence of thick foam partitions between cut-away areas of the form panels. These foam partitions present substantial interruptions in the concrete bearing surface, potentially weakening the support provided thereby. An additional disadvantage to the brick shelf form described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,600 results from the inability to vary the thickness of the wall formed due to the fixed size of the bridging members embedded into the form panels. Thus, it has been found that a need exists for an improved concrete form system and method of concrete fabrication enabling the production of walls and other components including bearing surfaces such a brick ledges and/or floor joists.
In the construction of a building, it is also often desirable, and in some cases required by local building ordinance, to provide a termite infestation detection structure on a concrete wall or other structure having insulated side panels. Unfortunately, the various other concrete form systems utilizing opposed side panel forms enclosing a core of concrete, exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,698,947; 4,730,422; and 4,884,382, may allow the undetected infiltration of termites via the insulated side panels into vulnerable structures, such as for example wood framed construction, mounted onto the concrete form system. Typical detection of termite infestation requires some form of visual detection of the presence of the unwanted insects. However, because the infiltration typically occurs between the concrete in the cavity and the interior surface of the side panel or within the material forming the side panel, any damaging infestation may not be detected until significant damage to the vulnerable structures has been completed. Thus, it has been found that a need exists for a method of concrete fabrication enabling the production of walls incorporating a termite detection surface for visual detection of possible termite infestation of the building.
It is to the provision of a concrete form system and method of concrete wall fabrication meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.
Briefly described, the present invention comprises a concrete form system and a method of fabrication for the production of concrete walls, blocks, beams, ledges, foundations, floor and roof panels that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. The present invention further includes improved components for the concrete form system and concrete structures formed by such a system, components, and/or methods.
Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,220, U.S. Ser. No. 09/008,437, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,401, which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference, disclose improved concrete form systems and methods. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, and as disclosed in the applicant""s 1220 patent and the ""401 patent, an example concrete form system is shown that is capable of adaptation and use with the improvements and components of the present invention. Opposed longitudinally-extending side panels 10, 12 comprise the form panels, defining a cavity 14 therebetween, into which uncured concrete is poured to fabricate a concrete block, wall, panel or other component. Each side panel 10, 12 incorporates a number of web members 16, partially embedded within or otherwise attached to the side panel 10, 12, and having one or more attachment points 17 external of the side panel 10, 12. Since the web member is an integral part of the side panel, it xe2x80x9clocksxe2x80x9d the side panel to the concrete once the concrete is poured and cures within the cavity. Each web member preferably has an end plate disposed adjacent the exterior surface of the respective side panel. The end plates may be located slightly below the exterior surface of, or recessed within, the side panel, preferably at a distance of one-quarter (xc2xc) of an inch from the exterior surface or may abut the exterior surface of the panels so that a portion of the end plate is exposed over the exterior surface. The end plates provide a mounting surface for the allow for secure attachment of, for example, exterior fascia such as siding.
Opposed pairs of attachment points 17 of the of web members 16 attached to each side panel 10, 12 are joined by connectors 18. The attachment points of each web member are also oriented substantially upright so that one attachment point is disposed above another attachment point. As best shown in FIG. 2, the plurality of attachment points of each web member are vertically disposed within the cavity in a substantially linear relationship. Each connector 18 includes first and second connector couplings that engage opposed attachment points 17 of the side panels 10, 12. One or more mounting apertures 24 can be provided on the connectors 18 for receiving re-bar.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a concrete form system having at least one longitudinally-extending side panel, and more preferably, a first longitudinally-extending side panel and a second longitudinally-extending side panel having opposed interior faces spaced apart to define a cavity therebetween. The side panels preferably comprise an insulating material, such as expanded polystyrene (EPS). Each side panel preferably includes at least one web member disposed and integrally formed at least partially within the side panel and extending from adjacent the exterior surface of the side panel through and out of the interior surface of the side panel. The portion of the web member extending from the interior surface of the side panel forms at least one upper attachment coupling, at least one lower attachment coupling, and a medial attachment coupling. The system preferably further comprises one or more connectors for detachable engagement with the attachment couplings of the web members.
In one preferred embodiment, the improved web member includes an end plate, a plurality of support struts extending from the end plate, and attachment couplings connected to each of the support struts, distal the end plate. In a further preferred embodiment, the web member has two upper attachment couplings, two lower attachment couplings, and a medial attachment coupling and five support struts, arranged in a generally linear array comprising a first group of two support struts and two upper attachment couplings, a second group of two support struts and two lower attachment couplings, and a medial strut and attachment coupling disposed between the first and second groups.
Still further, the web member may have a plurality of bridging members and end struts to add structural rigidity to the web member. The bridging members preferably extend between adjacent support struts and the ends of the bridging members and are preferably connected near the respective distal ends of adjacent support struts proximate the connected attachment coupling. Preferably, the web member may also have a first end strut and a second end strut, the first end strut extending from the end plate near the top edge of the end plate to near the distal end of the closet adjacent support strut and the second end strut extending from the end plate near the bottom end of the end plate to near the distal end of the closest adjacent support strut.
In use, the first and second side panels are first vertically disposed so that a portion of the interior surfaces of the side panels are spaced apart from each other to form a cavity. When the side panels are disposed in this manner, the attachment couplings of the web members which extend from, and are spaced apart from, the interior surface of each side panel are preferably arranged so that the attachment couplings of one web member opposes and is spaced apart a predetermined distance from the attachment couplings of the other web member in the other side panel. At least one connector is detachably attached to two opposing attachment couplings to connect the two erected side panels and the cavity is substantially filled with concrete for curing therein.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an insulated concrete slab structure. In preferred form, the insulated concrete slab structure includes at least one side panel, at least one web member, and a concrete slab having a surface in contact with at least one side panel. In this aspect, it is preferred that the improved web member be disposed and integrally formed at least partially within each side panel and have at least one upper attachment point, at least one lower attachment point, and a medial attachment point that is disposed within said concrete slab.
The concrete form system may also include a ledge assembly. The ledge assembly preferably includes a ledge panel, at least one ledge web member, and a plurality of ledge attachment couplings. The ledge panel preferably has a ledge interior surface, an opposing ledge exterior surface, a lower edge, an upper edge and a generally planar panel body extending therebetween. Each ledge web member has an embedded portion that is partially disposed and integrally formed within the panel body, and an exposed portion extending outward of the ledge interior surface of the panel body. The ledge attachment couplings are preferably arranged in a generally linear array along the exposed portion of ledge web member, the generally linear array of attachment couplings preferably forming an acute angle with the generally planar panel body. The lower edge of the ledge panel can optionally include a first mounting coupling for engaging a lower side panel component of the concrete form system, and the ledge web member can optionally include a second mounting coupling for engaging an upper side panel component of the concrete form system.
In one preferred embodiment of the ledge assembly, a portion of the ledge interior surface of the ledge panel faces, and is spaced apart from, a portion of the interior surface of a side panel to form a ledge cavity therebetween. The attachment couplings of the web members of the side panel and the ledge attachment couplings of the ledge web members are preferably generally disposed in opposition within the ledge cavity. Further, it is preferred that the attachment couplings of the side panel are generally aligned in a first plane adjacent to, and preferably parallel to, the interior surface of the side panel and the ledge attachment couplings of the ledge web members are preferably generally disposed parallel to the first plane so that the attachment couplings and the opposed ledge attachment couplings are spaced apart a predetermined distance. The ledge panel preferably extends at an acute angle from the first plane in the direction of the ledge exterior surface of the ledge panel. The concrete form system preferably further includes a plurality of connectors engaged between the ledge attachment couplings of the ledge web members and the attachment couplings of the web members.
The concrete form system can optionally further include a second ledge panel assembly having a second ledge panel and a plurality of second ledge attachment couplings. In this embodiment, the second ledge attachment couplings of the second ledge panel assembly are generally aligned along a second plane adjacent the interior surface of the second side panel to which the second ledge panel assembly is attached, with the second ledge panel extending at an acute angle from the second plane in the direction of the exterior surface of the second side panel. It is preferred that the second ledge attachment coupling be spaced apart from and in opposition to one or more attachment coupling of an opposing side wall or one or more ledge attachment couplings of an opposing ledge panel. The connectors can be detachedly engaged to any two opposing attachment couplings. Thus, additional bearing surfaces can be provided in like manner on either or both surfaces of the wall.
In use, the present invention provides a method of fabricating a concrete wall or other component having one or more weight bearing ledge surfaces. In preferred form, the method of providing a weight bearing ledge surface comprises the step of erecting a first form panel having an interior surface, an exterior surface, and a plurality of attachment points generally aligned along a first plane adjacent the interior surface, and erecting a second form panel having an interior surface, an exterior surface, and a plurality of attachment points generally aligned along a second plane adjacent the interior surface. The interior surfaces of the first and second form panels confront one another and are separated a distance to define a cavity therebetween. The method further comprises installing a ledge panel assembly having a ledge panel and a plurality of attachment couplings onto the top of the first side panel. The ledge attachment couplings of the ledge panel assembly are preferably installed to be generally aligned with the attachment couplings along the first plane, and the ledge panel extends at an acute angle from the first plane in the direction of the exterior surface of the first side panel and from the interior surface of the second side panel to define a ledge cavity therebetween the ledge panel and the second side panel. The method further comprises engaging a plurality of connectors between attachment points aligned along the first plane and attachment points aligned along the second plane. The method further comprises substantially filling the cavity between the first and second side panels and the ledge cavity with concrete.
The concrete form system and method of the present invention may also provide a corner web member. Here, the concrete form system has a first corner panel having two longitudinally-extending side panels connected to form a substantially vertical corner panel edge in the exterior surface of the corner panel. The corner panel may be connected to other longitudinally-extending side panels of the structure described above. The corner web member includes a corner flange member, a bridging member, and a plurality of support struts. The corner flange member has a longitudinally-extending first leg and a longitudinally-extending second leg connected to form a corner flange edge in the upper surface of the corner flange member. The proximal end of each support strut connected to the lower surface of the corner flange member and the distal end of each support strut connected to the top edge of the bridging member to structurally stabilize the corner web member.
The corner web member is partially disposed and integrally formed within the first corner panel so that a portion of the corner web member extends through the interior surface of the first corner panel. The corner flange member and the proximal end of each support strut is embedded within the first corner panel. It is preferred that the corner flange member be adapted to frictionally hold a metal fastener therein and be disposed adjacent the exterior surface of the corner panel. It is further preferred to dispose the corner flange member of the corner web member within the first corner panel so that the corner flange edge of the corner flange member is substantially parallel to the corner panel edge of the corner panel. The corner flange member is preferably shaped so that the upper surface of the corner flange member is substantially parallel to the exterior surface of the corner panel, i.e., if the corner panel is xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped, the corner flange member is also preferably xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped.
The corner web member may also have a support flange member having an upper surface which is connected to the bottom edge of the bridging member. The support flange member is spaced apart from, and preferably parallel to, the interior surface of the corner panel. The support flange member preferably has a shape that is complementary to the shape of the corner flange member, i.e., if the corner flange member is xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped, the support flange member is also preferably xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped.
The present invention may also include a method of fabricating a concrete structure having a corner web member. In this method of using the concrete forming system, a first and a second corner panel are erected so that a portion of the interior surface of the first corner panel faces, and is spaced apart from, a portion of the interior surface of the second corner panel so that a cavity is formed. The first corner panel has a corner web member partially disposed within the first corner panel so that a portion of the corner web member extends through the interior surface of the first corner panel into the cavity between the first and second corner panels. The first and second corner panels preferably each have a plurality of attachment couplings spaced apart from the interior surfaces of the first and second corner panels. Next, a connector is attached to at least one opposing pair of attachment couplings extending from the respective first and second side panels. Finally, the cavity formed between the first and second corner panels is substantially filed with concrete and allowed to cure.
The concrete form system and method of the present invention may also allow the combination of standard connectors and/or connector links in various manners to create a concrete structure of any desired thickness. In this embodiment, the concrete forming system preferably includes first and second longitudinally-extending side panels having opposed interior faces defining a cavity therebetween. Each of the side panels has at least one attachment coupling. The concrete form system preferably further includes at least two connectors disposed within the cavity between the side panels and a connector link disposed within the cavity between two opposing connectors. Each connector has a first end with a first connector coupling, an opposing second end having a second connector coupling, and a first length extending therebetween. Preferably, the first and second connector couplings have the same shape. The first connector coupling is adapted to engage one attachment coupling of the side panel.
The concrete form system preferably further includes a connector link having a proximal end having a first link coupling and a distal end having a second link coupling. The first link coupling and the second link coupling are adapted to engage the second connector coupling of a connector of the concrete form system. The connector link preferably includes a substantially rigid body portion extending between the proximal and distal ends of the connector link. In a preferred embodiment, the first and second link couplings have the same shape as the attachment couplings of the side panels of the concrete form system so that connector components of the concrete form system can engage the attachment couplings or the connector link couplings. Thus, the connector link can be directly coupled to any two opposing connector and any desired dimensional increments may be achieved through the coupling of one or more intermediate links and/or connectors.
In use, the method of constructing a concrete structure for this embodiment of the present invention preferably comprises the steps of erecting first and second form panels so that opposed interior faces of the first and second form panels define a cavity therebetween, engaging a first connector with the first form panel, engaging a second connector with the second form panel, attaching a connector link between the first connector and the second connector, and substantially filling the cavity with concrete to be cured therein.
Further, the method of the present invention for constructing a concrete structure having a termite infestation detection surface comprises the steps of: providing two longitudinally-extending side panels, detachably securing a longitudinally-extending support panel to the exterior surface of one of the side panels so that the interior surface of the support panel overlies the exterior surface of the side panel, removing a longitudinally-extending strip of the side panel having the secured support panel so that a longitudinally-extending portion of the interior surface of said side panel is exposed, wherein the strip has a width less than the width of the support panel, erecting the side panels so that a portion of the interior surface of the side panel having the secured support panel and a portion of the exposed interior surface of the secured support panel faces a portion of, and are laterally spaced therefrom, the interior surface of the other side panel to form a cavity therebetween, attaching a connector to the attachment couplings of two opposed web members which are within the opposed side panels, pouring concrete into the cavity formed between the side panels to be cured therein, and subsequently removing the support panel from the exterior surface of the side panel after the concrete has cured to expose the surface of the cured concrete. The exposed surface preferably extends the longitudinal length of the side panel and forms the termite infestation detection surface. Termites are forced to traverse the exposed termite infestation detection surface to reach the portion of the concrete structure above the detection surface and may be visually detected thereon the detection surface.
These and other features and advantages of preferred component and methods of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.